Stubborn
by WhenIHaveTime
Summary: A boy from Chizuru and Ryu's school tells Chizuru why no one likes her. It really bothers Chizuru and Ryu doesn't like to see her upset about a lie. Someone does like her, more like love.


Ryu held back Chizuru as she swung her fist at her offender. Someone from class 1-B had threatened to spread rumors about Chizuru if she didn't go with him to the spring dance tonight. Even though Ryu didn't agree with him either, he still held back Chizuru, knowing how much damage she could cause to his young face.

"Come on, Chizuru." The guy said. "It's not like you have anyone to go with either. You couldn't get a date even if you tried."

"What are you saying?" Chizuru shouted, obliviously offended. She stopped trying to break away and crossed her arms as she listened to his answer.

"You don't really act like a girl. You aren't sweet or kind, you're too carefree." he said and waved away her concern.

Chizuru managed to break from Ryu's arms and almost land a punch on the guy's face, just before Ryu caught her fist. He wrapped his arms more fully around her, this time not getting distracted.

"You're wrong! I'm not carefree, I ate an entire bowl of noodles in ten minutes!" Chizuru mumbled, wiggling around once again.

"See, I _was_ right. If you want guys to actually like you, you need to be more girly." The guy sneered and began to walk away. "Forget what I said earlier, I changed my mind."

Chizuru was outraged. She tugged her body from Ryu, trying to dash away. That guy was as good as dead. Does he really think he could get away after talking to her like that? Chizuru began to get tired.

No one likes her because she is not girly? What does that mean? She _is_ a girl. Chizuru stopped completely, a little sadden at that guy's words.

"Let me go, Ryu." She whispered, removing his arms from around her. She wasn't in the mood anymore for some reason.

"I'm hungry," Ryu stated and pulled her hand back to his house. He could tell Chizuru was upset by that guy, maybe food will make her better.

"Do you think I'm girly?" Chizuru asked out of the blue as they walked back to Ryu's house. Ryu didn't reply until they reached the door.

"No, but I like the way you are now." Ryu answered, pulling his hat down to hide his smirk. Chizuru luckily didn't see him, but she had calmed down since then.

When they slid the door open, they were blasted with noise from the crowded restaurant. It was busy since it was Saturday afternoon.

"Ryu, Chizuru." Ryu's father chimed in. "You guys get out of here before I call you in to work." With that said, Ryu took Chizuru up into his room away from business.

"Why didn't you want to help, Uncle?" Chizuru said, watching Ryu close his bedroom door behind him. Ryu shrugged his shoulders and slouched on his bed with a handheld game.

Chizuru crossed her arms and sat down next time him. Several minutes passed by as Chizuru began to think about the scenario that happened earlier that day. She sunk beside Ryu as she stared at the wall that faced her.

Ryu felt warm when Chizuru laid near him, but she was strangely quiet. He continued on to play his game until he heard the chime of her cellphone.

"Who are you texting?" Ryu said, sounding a bit urgent. He looked over her shoulder to see that she was texting Yano-chan and Kuronuma-chan. He caught the words "beauty" along with "dresses" and he knew exactly what they were talking about.

Ryu pulled the phone out of her hand and shut it closed. Chizuru first showed shock which soon turned to anger. She sat up straight and reach for her phone before Ryu had moved it away.

"Hey!" Chizuru huffed. "That's mine, ya know!" Ryu stared intensely into her eye, silently telling her to stop worrying about what happened earlier. He then tucked her phone into his pocket and continued to play his game.

Chizuru sighed as she went back to staring at the wall until a question popped up into her head.

"Hey, Ryu." Chizuru whispered. "How do you get someone to like you?"

Ryu paused the game and sat up on his bed. His back was still slouched as he massaged the back of his neck. Chizuru didn't move from her spot but kept her breathing slow to listen to Ryu.

His hand slowly crept beside her back, smoothing his palm around her waist before pulling her closely to his chest. He knew he had to comfort her. It was rare that Chizuru was downhearted by something and even _someone._ Ryu knew this was a time to take advance of her quietness and hold her in his arms just for a few minutes.

"Why are you bother by this, Chizuru." Ryu asked, his chin was digged into her shoulder blade.

"I don't know." Chizuru responded, her voice sounded soft and unsure. "Maybe it's because I see Ayane and Sawako being confessed to and.. I feel a little left out." She finished and chuckled a bit from what she had just said.

She was never the girl to want all the attention on her. She didn't want to be adored and prized over like some of the girls what have. She simply would've like someone who thinks she's special and attractive, but today she learned that no one at her school sees her in that way.

Ryu's thoughts fumed in his mind. _I love you, Chizuru. I want you._ "You should spend the night over here." Ryu said swinging his feet over the side of his bed. "We can stay up all night."

"What?!" Chizuru said sitting up as well, grabbing his arm to forbid him from getting up. "I'm fine, there's no need for all this."

"It will be fun." Ryu mocked. He thought spending the night with Chizuru would be the perfect opportunity to confess to her. She will feel much better once Ryu tells her how amazing she is.

"Oh, okay." Chizuru nodded and got up off the bed with Ryu.

"I'm gonna go and get some snacks." Ryu stated and opened the door to walk to the kitchen.

"You can wear one of my shirts if you want." Ryu said and smirked at her confused faced. Chizuru shrugged and walked over to his closet

It was about 11 o'clock. Chizu and Ryu were playing a co-op fighting game while they ate leftover _gyoza_ from earlier that day. Ryu pressed the buttons with ease as he landed every combo on Chizu's character. On the other hand, Chizu was panicking, smashing on every control she could to try and successfully do a good damage move.

"Ryu, wait, Ryu!" Chizu shouted, panicking even more since her character was losing health fast.

 _Tap-Tap TAP!_

Ryu had used his ultimate move. He KO'd her instantly.

"No!" Chizu echoed with her character as she fell back into his bed, curling up in a ball. "You always win! I even practiced when I got home." Chizu said, mumbling in his cover.

Ryu chuckled at his 5th win this night against Chizu and decided to lay back with her. He patted her raging hair before smoothing it down.

"It seems you can't even beat me in a video game either." Ryu remarked. With that said, Chizuru lounged up and began attacking him with balled fist.

" _Oof_." He played as her punches did little damage to him.

"It's not fair, I bet you made that character, that's why he has the same name as you!"

"I didn't besides, yours is just a female version of mine."

Chizu curled back into a ball, giving up for a slight moment. Then she sprung back up again. "Let's play something else."

Ryu smirked while he looked through his endless supply of games. Chizu then noticed her phone buzzing off. Someone had texted her.

She climbed off the bed to her phone on Ryu's desk, only to see that it was Ayane and Sawako. Her heart slightly dropped when they had sent pictures of them and their dates at the dance. She strolled through them all, and when she saw the guy who asked her with another girl, she really frowned.

Out of nowhere, her phone was snatched out of her hand by Ryu and placed on the highest shelf in his room. It was of course, out of Chizu's reach.

"Forget about that, Chizu. He's not important." Ryu said. He was getting frustrated over this, making him even more dislike the guy that insulted Chizu.

Chizu didn't reply. She only went into his bed and pulled the covers over her. She didn't know why this was getting to her so much. Ryu was the only one she cared about.

Ryu sighed and turned off the lights. He dropped into his bed and pulled the covers over him.

"I had a feeling we would end the night early." Ryu stated turning to watch Chizu's back. Her breathing was still fast, implying that she was still awake.

"It is wrong for me to be, lonely?" Chizu mumbled.

"If it is wrong, then I would be an outcast." Ryu replied. Chizu turned to him.

"Ryu, I'm-"

"But at the same time, I'm not." He added. Chizu waited for an explanation. "I've got you, and that's all I need, but I want more of you." He continued.

Chizu blushed under his words, staring at his chest to avoid contact. "You.."

"I love you, Chizu." Ryu finally confessed, pulling her chin so her lips met his. They kissed passionately, until he broke away to see her reaction.

Her eyes smiled greatly, and she giggled with bashfulness. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling herself into a well needed hug. Ryu accepted this hug with much enthusiasm, deeping it by tightening his arms around her.

"I've always loved you." Ryu stated. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, you dummy. She said against his bare chest.

"Say it." Ryu demanded.

Chizuru's cheeks grew even more red. "I love you, Ryu."

Ryu broke into a laugh from her words.

"What's so funny!?" Chizu roared while pulling back from his hold but he kept her tightly by him.

"This is easily the best day of my life." Ryu stated. He nuzzled his face into her neck and smelled her unique scent. "I could only do this when you are sleep."

"Eh?" Chizu yelped. So that's why she would always dream of Ryu in her sleep.

They then heard her phone go off at the top of the shelf. Ryu held her tighter as she tried to escape.

"I'm not letting anything ruin this moment." Ryu said. Closing his eyes to fall asleep. Chizu only sighed and closed her eyes too. Ryu was so possessive to his food, of course he would be about his girlfriend too.


End file.
